


Just The Way He Likes It

by ailetei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Erwin Smith, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, cute levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only happens once or twice a month when they are both free. And when it does happen, it's wonderful. Tonight, Levi can't sleep... so why wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Nights Like These

Night was falling fast and approaching was something more than darkness. The black haired man perched by the brick stall took a deep inhale of the sunset air and breathed out like a sigh. From orange to navy, the sky amended. The man who had been there before was now retreating back to the quarters. His strides were as powerful as the nighttime sky. The moon shone on his rugged features and lit the most muscular areas underneath his almost transparent button up. The door to the main quarters flew open and he was greeted with silence and the company of a hall of large torches stabilized to the dark brick walls by iron frames. The shadows they cast led the man to a certain set of towering wooden double doors. His hands touch the freezing bronze latch in anticipation and even though his heart almost stops him, he pushes one side of the door. The creak echoes loud and clear and is automatically silenced when he slides through to the other side and slams it back shut. 

“Levi, I did not call you here tonight. Just what are you doing?” A voice more than familiar inquired. He didn’t even have to look up from his pile of papers to know who was there.

“I know, Erwin. Just can’t sleep.” Levi nearly snapped. He let his small body relax and more or less plopped himself down in the plush one-seat in the corner across from Erwin’s huge desk. There were multiple sources of light around the room but the office was still dark with the green desk light, 2 wall torches, and a crackling fire place.

“But why are you here. You know better than to bother me when I’m working.”

And he did. Levi knew very well, but the sliver of moon tonight that peeked through the dark red curtains, filled Levi with urge to be in the commanding presence of this man who calls himself Erwin Smith. Reluctantly, the commander pushed himself up out of his chair. Even that sight was beautiful to Levi. The way his muscles pulled through his shirt and the way his chest heaved and the way his blonde hair swayed a bit out of position. He was made of power and those ice blue eyes were more than enough to put shivers up Levi’s back.

Erwin leaned his large stature over to whisper into Levi’s ear.  
“What is it you need?” His breath and hair tickled the other. Erwin drops to one knee and rests his head in the crook of Levi’s neck, snuggling deep into it and breathing in the scent of his little comrade. His strong arms find their way onto Levi’s back, rubbing soothing circles.  
“I missed you.” Levi whispers in return. He as well wraps his thin limbs around the commander’s neck. Erwin removed his head from the crook only to look Levi in the eyes from very very up close. The second their eyes met, Levi held back a gasp and tried to hide his glowing blush in his shoulder. It was already too much, the heart pounding sight… Erwin moves even closer and pushed his lips against Levi’s gently.  
Oh how they are so soft… Only on night’s such as these, would a commander bow down to a corporal; and said corporal be so defenseless.  
The kiss only heightened from there. Levi breathed in between as Erwin did the same but never once breaking the kiss. The space in-between the two became exquisitely warm with their breath and body temperature. Both of Erwin’s knees were on the floor now with Levi’s slender legs straddling his waist. A large hand slid up Levi’s back and tugged at the black hair with enough strength to stimulate him but not hurt him. Erwin just knew exactly what Levi liked…. and what drove him crazy. That was the only thought in the commander’s head when he traced his tongue on Levi’s bottom lip and stuck the wetness in the shorter one’s mouth. Erwin’s surprisingly soft tongue thrust in and out softly and slowly… and god it was so sexy. Levi was growing desperate and the tremors that left his body told Erwin to hurry. Strong arms grabbed Levi’s waist and unwillingly turned him around as the commander put his own weight in the chair Levi was in seconds ago. Now that the position was switched, Levi’s little body easily fit in Erwin’s lap. With their lips still locked, Levi started rocking his hips into Erwin’s growing hard on. Noises float through the air. Levi’s pants and tiny whimpers did more than enough for the commander who started bucking his hips to Levi’s.

“Haah… E-Erwin…Ah.! G-Good.. So good..” Levi panted into Erwin’s mouth. The kiss was beyond sloppy now and Levi was acting dirty just to reflect it. Small fingers began unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt and when that is worked off, the fingers find their way to the zipper on his pants. Levi glanced down to see the impressive bulge and finally released it from its confines, which earned Erwin a groan of approval. 

“We better take this to the room, Levi.” Erwins whispered ruggedly. He gets a nod. Picking up Levi bridal style, his pants unbuttoned and shirtless, he carries Levi to the adjoining bedroom. Levi lands on the soft sheets with an airy sound when the commander drops him on the bed. A huge king size bed.


	2. The Way He Likes It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins Levi and Erwin in the bed. Smutty smut

Levi squished his body down into the fluffy navy blanket that contrasted his pale skin. He stretched out his thin frame in a lewd manner. It was driving Erwin crazy. The blonde man above Levi crawled on top and began undressing the other. Starting with the tall boots, he pulled them off and kissed Levi’s clothed calf. Then the maneuver gear was removed with a loud thud as it hit the ground. He started unbuttoning Levi’s shirt but grew too impatient seeing the man beneath him writhe and whine. So he made his way down to the pants where the zipper was threatening to about pop open itself. Erwin gently touched the nice bulge and Levi automatically let out a strangled groan and bucked his hips into the hand.  
He was already so sensitive even though they hadn't done a thing besides kiss. Erwin held that thought when he unzipped the white pants and pulled them all the way off, tossing them behind his shoulder without a care.  
“Nghh..” A sound of relief came from Levi and that about did it for the commander. He stripped off his own pants and leaned down to kiss Levi once again; one hand ran it’s way up Levi’s fine waist and chest. Eventually finding his pink nipples. Erwin’s shifted his leg in between Levi’s thighs, nudging the hard on through Levi’s briefs. Eliciting a satisfied moan, Erwin continued to play with Levi’s nipples, making the man gasp and pant. Lips slid down Levi’s cheek and tongue licked his jaw up to his ear while Erwin’s fingers left his chest and traced down to the lining of Levi’s undergarments. A wet line was licked from Levi’s ear to his collar bones.  
“Nnn.. Ahhh.. E-Erwin…” Levi’s blush remained a constant on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut with Erwin’s fingers now working themselves on his leaking cock. “I-I want.. t-to touch you.” Levi said between breaths.

But Erwin refused ,his head traveled lower until they were level with his hand. And he looked up, once again, the eye contact made Levi whine and lift his hips up. His legs were bents but feet still on the bed when Erwin started nibbling at Levi’s cock through the fabric. His head peeked out from the lining and left a sticky trail of pre-cum on his belly. Erwin licked at the pool of liquid while his hand stroked, but never once giving direct contact to the shaft.

“Ahng.. Hahh… Erwin.. Please.. m-more.”  
Erwin was a man of composure but even he is surprised at how long he has waited and still hadn't done anything. 

“Levi, we’re switching positions.” Erwin announces hastily. He couldn't take it anymore.

Levi didn't complain. He sat himself upon the commander’s large rough body, still with his button up half on, he kisses Erwin on the cheek and begins giving Erwin the same treatments as he was given. Levi slides his small warm hands down that broad chest. His fingers and mind adoring the scars, old or new. They were beautiful on the commander. Levi’s head makes it’s way down and slowly pulls off the briefs revealing Erwin’s thick length. God, it looked so gorgeous. Levi just wanted to taste it so that’s just what he did. Levi lowered his mouth onto the head and lapped around it with his tongue. Erwin’s hand found its way to Levi’s hair, tilting his head back into the pillows and closing his eyes. He let out a “Mmm..”

The more Levi took into his mouth, the more Erwin’s grip on his hair tightened and they both loved that feeling. Soon, Levi had the whole length down his throat but struggling to keep it in as he bobbed his head up and down. It resonated his mouth with warmth that was passed to the commander’s now leaking cock. Levi reached around his own body and began stroking himself. Pulling at it but not enough to come. Levi’s mouth worked on the large member, hearing Erwin’s moans of satisfaction above only motivated him. He sucked harder and faster just the way he knew Erwin liked it. 

“Ahh.. Levi.. That’s good..” Erwin’s mind raced as he rolled his head back into the pillows.

Levi moaned in response.

“Th-That’s enough, Levi.” The commander said softly, his hand still fisted into Levi’s hair. He let go and that was the cue for Levi to stop. “Turn around for me.”

Levi did so, his briefs already were halfway pulled down by his own will but Erwin removed them, releasing the beautiful view of Levi’s ass. A sudden feeling of wetness made Levi gasp. Erwin hummed as he began to lick and lap at the hole. Both his hands cupped Levi’s full cheeks, spreading them wide. His tongue.. agh god his tongue. Levi was wiggling his ass for more and Erwin gave it to him just the way he liked it. His tongue thrusting in and out while his fingers pried open the entrance. Levi felt Erwin pull away and looked back to see what made him stop. Erwin was leaning to the side, grabbing a glass object. Undoubtedly a dildo. And… an elegant bottle filed with a spicy liquid they usually used on nights like these. Erwin uncapped the bottle and lathered the toy in lube. The thought aroused Levi further and he pushed his ass into the air in want.

“Here we go. Levi, I wanna hear your voice. Just let it out.” That was all Levi got before the smooth glass breached his opening. 

“AGH!… hnnmh.. ahhh. hahhh… y-yea…hh.” Levi whimpered as it entered him and Erwin pushed forward more and more until the whole thing was in. He twisted it out and oh the sensation filled Levi with arousal and he jammed it right back in, hitting the spot he knew so very well inside that tiny body.

Erwin withdrew the toy from Levi who was now a mess, his face buried in the commander’s thighs, drool leaking in puddles from his mouth. He was flipped yet once again onto his back. Erwin just couldn't wait anymore. He tossed the toy to the side and spread Levi’s thighs apart. Grabbing at his own member, he lined it up with the puckering hole. He gently thrust forward. Oh God. It was wonderful. The sensation they both felt. Levi immediately tossed his head back into the pillows in a silent yell of pleasure and the commander pulled out and slammed himself back in. He leaned down to kiss Levi and push his hair out of his face.

“Ahh.. Erwin.. T-touch me.”

The request was completed by Erwin’s hands on Levi’s leaving cock. Ah YES. His sweet spot was being completely ravished by Erwin whose thrusts became faster and faster and so were his strokes.

“AHH.. AH.. E-Erwin.. I- I’m gonna…” With a final cry, Levi spilt his seed on himself and on Erwin. But Erwin continued to thrust in and out of Levi who was squeezing him in and yes, that and Levi’s body shuddering as he rode out his orgasm.

“Ah.. ah.. AHHGH..” Erwin grunted loud and Levi felt the warmness stain his insides. Erwin pulled out and Levi gasped from sensitivity. The commander left a sticky trail as he painted his cum on Levi’s chest.

“Haven’t you dirtied me enough, old man?”

There was a deep chuckle. “I suppose. Shall we take a bath, my little corporal?”

“Yes, a bath would be very much desired. But call me that again and I will snap your neck.” 

Another chuckle. “Whatever you say, Levi.”

The two exhaled in relief, brushing their hair back and treaded towards the bathroom.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it was a rushed sex scene. But I hope you guys do still enjoy ^_^ goodness its 1 am and i'm headed off to bed now haha. Also I apologize (as always) for any bad grammar or spelling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in forever but here is some smut for you guys to feast upon. I'll have some Uta No Prince Sama smut up soon ^_^ Also I apologize if any grammar or spelling is off, no one is perfect :))) ENJOY!


End file.
